Reflections
by kudarii
Summary: Sora reminisces on Taichi's goggles and reminds herself how her son Takuya looks and acts so much like him. [oneshot] Season 12 and 4 crossover. [Taiora fluff]


**Author's Note: **

Hm... I don't think I've ever written a oneshot for Digimon before... Digimon was the first subject I wrote under for fanfiction, but those stories are deleted... (sweatdrop) I have to say, this idea was fun to write about... I wanna make some things clear though:

1. I haven't written/watched the first two seasons for a while.

2. This is an alternate outcome and possibly the prequel to a fic in the far future... If I get anything wrong, then I'm sorry, k?

3. Usually, I do a little bit of research whenever I make this stuff so I can get my facts straight, but if you see something wrong, then my apologies...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or Digimon Frontier.

Edit: A reviewer pointed out my mistakes. I also revised a lot of it too. Enjoy!

**((Reflections))**

Kanbara Sora was the mother of a thirteen-year-old and eight-year-old boy. She had been a widow while her thirteen-year-old was much younger, then had gotten remarried. Her thirteen-year-old was Kanbara Takuya while her youngest son was Kanbara Shinya. The thing was, Takuya and Shinya weren't truly pure brothers. They were half brothers. Sora used to be a widow, correct? Instead of being Kanbara Sora, Sora used to be Yagami Sora. Yagami Taichi was her first husband who had died from an accident involved with Agumon when Takuya was just a newborn. The history behind this may sound cliché, but indeed it isn't. Many things make this piece of history intense.

_Flashback_

"_The distress signal was coming this way," 23-year-old Taichi stated with a frown. He had Agumon next to him just in case it was an ambush while he had his digivice in his hand. Taichi looked up and around the area of the Digital World he was in. It was just too confusing. He sighed and ran his hand through his head. Taichi turned around and smiled at his new wife and their newborn child. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Sora. You should take Takuya home to rest." _

_Sora sighed and got closer to Taichi. She smiled and brushed some bangs out of his face. "You should understand though, Taichi. I _want _to be here. Besides, this is the first time that Takuya has ever gotten a view of the Digital World." _

_Taichi grinned at her. "So then Mrs. Yagami, if Takuya were to become a digidestined, exactly who do you think would he get? Pyocomon or Koromon? I've heard already that little Izumi-chan is possible to get a Tanemon and little Junpei might be getting a Motimon." _

"_Hm..." Sora leaned over Taichi's shoulder and looked at the sleeping Takuya. Whenever Takuya's brown eyes were visible and his tan complexion was the normal color for a baby, Sora would always comment that Takuya looked like Taichi. She smiled. "I think maybe he'll get a Koromon. Takuya's always such a crybaby. He's pretty outspoken... He reminds me a lot of you." She gave Taichi a teasing look. _

"_Hey!" Taichi called. He broke into a small laugh and put his arm around Sora. He pecked her on the cheek and sighed. "We should probably be getting back, don't you think? This distress call looks like it's a fake." _

"_U-Uh... I don't think so, Taichi!" Both Sora and Taichi turned to Agumon for an explanation. Agumon had a panicked look on his face as three rampaging DarkTyrannomon came their way. All five of them backed up in shock. _

"_I wonder what got them so mad!" Taichi bit his lip and put his body in front of Sora's. _

"_Whatever it is, we better stop them from wrecking the forest," Sora insisted. _

_Both of them held up their digivices. Both of them glowed fiercely while Piyomon and Agumon were digivolving. In their places were Birdramon and Greymon. Greymon stomped forward towards the Tyrannomon. A growl escaped his lips viciously while a fireball formed in his mouth. Greymon blew fiercely against the flame of ball. "Mega Flame!" He called. The Darktyrannomon countered the attack with their own streams of flame. _

"_Meteor Wing!" Birdramon reigned. She flew high in the sky and flapped her wings. Immediately, more flames came out of her wings and towards the Tyrannomon. All three of them slapped through it and one of them slapped their tail against Birdramon harshly. "Caw!" She craned as she fell out of the sky. Her body glowed an in an instant, she was back to her rookie state. One of the DarkTyrannomon caught her and squeezed her under their gasp. Eventually, Piyomon entered an unconscious state. _

"_Piyomon!" Sora cried. She held her hand out in a gesture to grab Piyomon, yet Taichi kept her back. Sora clutched Takuya safely as a grim look was on her face. T his wasn't going to end well. She kept her eyes glued to the place that Piyomon was at, knowing that she was at a handicap. _

_Greymon was holding off one of the Darktyrannomon with Taichi sweating in frustration. He was cursing silently about not going further to realize this attack. Both of them were glued to their digimon. Neither one of them noticed the third and last Darktyrannomon that was creeping up on them until it growled. Taichi cocked his head toward that direction immediately. "Look out!" Taichi hissed. He shoved Sora harshly out of the way as Takuya started crying. His eyes widened as he saw Darktyrannomon's tail come his way. _

_Taichi hit a tree. There was blood oozing from all parts of his body from the spikes that were on Darktyrannomon's tail. Sora gasped and rushed to his side. She had Takuya safe in his hand. She hurried her hand under Taichi's shirt to search for a heartbeat—none was there. Sora stared in awe at her husband. Tears started to come out of her face. _

_End Flashback_

That had been over thirteen years ago. Just a few weeks ago, Shinya's eighth birthday was celebrated. It was strange for Sora. Takuya had barely ever gotten along with his younger brother, especially with the mood that he was in that afternoon. At that night though, it was like there was a whole knew Takuya there.

Takuya had met children of the other digidestined when he was younger, yet they were never interested in being friends. They probably didn't even know what each other's names were. Yet that day, the day of Shinya's birthday, it was like they were the best of friends. It was shocking that Kouichi and Kouji even ended up knowing each other.

Sora sighed as she walked down the halls of the Kanbara Residence. Taichi was always in her mind. Takuya reminded her of Taichi so much. The Digidestined had lost their greatest leader that day. The original and the next generation of digidestined had decided not to go back to the Digital World. The memories were too painful to endure. Hikari had given her Taichi's goggles. He knew fully well the symbol of those goggles represented Taichi. They were the strongest memory of Taichi and everyone knew that. Davis gave them to Hikari since Taichi was her brother and knew how much Hikari cared for him, while Hikari gave them to Sora knowing how much Sora was in love with her brother.

Sora stopped in front Takuya's room abruptly. The door was open a peak and from where Sora was standing. She could see Takuya's hat and goggles on his desk while his clothes were messily piled upon the ground. Sora opened the door and looked inside.

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday. Takuya was out with his friends right now. It wouldn't be vandalizing if she went inside his room, right? Sora walked to the desk numbly and picked up the hat and goggle set. These were the very goggles that Taichi wore. Taichi's son was now wearing them. A small smile came onto Sora's face as she reminisced on the memories that the goggles gave. They were under good hands—barely looking old. They had looked worn out—but they didn't. It was hard to explain.Sora had given them to Takuya for his fourth birthday. Her smile widened.

_Flashback_

_Sora had just finished a design for an important business woman in Odaiba. It had taken her from 4 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon (because this was sudden and last minute. The businesswoman had needed it the day after she appointed it.), but Sora had finally gotten the dress she asked for done. Right now, she was rushing to get to her son's 4th birthday. Sora eyed the neatly wrapped box on the passenger seat next to her. She crossed her fingers and hoped that her son would love what was inside. _

_Sora parked the car outside of the garage and got out of the car. She took the present out of the passenger seat and took a deep breath as she faced the entrance to the backyard. She held the gift to her chest tightly and took another deep breath. _Please like them. _She thought to herself. Sora opened the backyard door and walked in. _

"_Mommy!" _

_Sora looked up and saw Takuya come her way. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was wearing. He had on a pure blue polo with yellow highlights and brown shorts. There were orange stars on his sleeves and he even had on white gloves. Sora looked down and embraced Takuya in a hug. She stared blankly at the ground that Takuya was at before. "Takuya... you look just like..." She looked up and saw Hikari peaking in from part of the house. She had on a sheepish smile on her face. _

"_Who do I look like, Mommy?" Takuya asked. Sora stared at him and into his big brown eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Takuya arched an eyebrow. "What was that for Mommy?" He looked down and saw the present next to Sora's side. A big smile came onto his face. "Is that for me?" _

"_Yes, yes it is," Sora replied. She smiled at him and held out the present. It had red wrapping on it while tied with a golden ribbon. "I've saved this present for quite some time. I hope you like it." _

"_Can I open it now?" Takuya asked her excitedly. Sora gave a keen grin and nodded. "Yippee!" Takuya took it from his mother and opened it excitedly. Paper was flying here and there, until he finally got the base of the box. Takuya opened it and took out goggles. He looked at them curiously and looked at his mom. "Mommy... I don't know how to swim yet." _

_Sora chuckled. She took the goggles out of the box and gave her son a grin. "They're not for swimming, Takuya. They're just... a fashion statement." She sighed. "I'm really sorry about how old they are. They've been around for so—"_

"_No no!" Takuya cut in. He seemed to notice the sadness in Sora's voice. He took them from her and put them over his eyes. He held them there and smiled. "I'll learn how to swim, Mommy! Don't worry, they'll be a good luck charm!" _

_Sora grinned at Takuya once again. She took the goggles and put them over his forehead the same way that Taichi had had them. Her smile softened as she saw the full ensemble of Takuya's. With the clothing that he had, Takuya definitely looked like his father as a young child. "That's how you wear them, Takuya. Why don't you go show it off to the Motomiyas' son, Shigeru?" _

"_Okay. Thanks Mommy!" Takuya smiled at his mom and walked away towards Shigeru. _

_As that had happened, Hikari came up to Sora with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that how Takuya was dressing caught you off guard, Sora. It's just that I had seen those clothes on sell, so I thought that you wouldn't mind." _

"_No, it's okay Hikari," Sora replied. She sighed and looked at her son show off the goggles to Davis's son. She smiled. "He looks so much like Taichi..." She turned her head and looked around. "I don't see Kouichi. Where is he?" _

"_He has a fever," Hikari replied. "My mom's looking after him." She gave a worried look. "I hope he'll be okay... It's funny. I don't think that Takuya and Kouichi have ever met." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry about the gift! I was teaching my class and it was last minute and—"_

"_That's okay, Hikari. I'm just glad that you were able to make it," Sora cut in. She put her hand on Hikari's shoulder. She tilted her head with a look of dismay. "And I'm really sorry that he doesn't know yet..." _

_Hikari smiled. "It's okay, Sora. I'm glad that you at least invited me to this party. I barely ever get to see him when I live in Shibuya while everyone else lives in Odaiba." Hikari turned to look at her nephew. She eyed the goggles that he was holding up on his head. "It was sweet of you. To give him those goggles." _

"_Yeah... but they're so worn out.. At his age, I wouldn't be surprised if he was really disappointed for getting something that looks like a hand-me-down." _

"_Hey! Don't mess with them Shigeru-baka! Mom got me these extra special!" _

_Both Hikari and Sora turned to see both Takuya and Shigeru pulling on the goggles that Sora had given. Takuya pulled harder on them. Eventually, he won. "You stretched them out!" Takuya complained as he looked at them. He looked at the goggles with a pout. "You can't touch them again, Shigeru!" _

_Hikari and Sora turned to each other. They blinked blankly to get what had just happened in their mind. Immediately, both of them cracked up with laughs. _

"_Mommy?" _

_Both Hikari and Sora turned back to Takuya with a questioning look. Takuya gave an uneased look as he let go of his goggles. They immediately drooped and fell onto his chest. "I can't get these to fit over my head..." He frowned. _

"_Um... I dunno..." Sora looked back down at her son with perplexity. She then snapped her fingers and went inside the house. She came back to her curious son with a hat. She grinned and put it over his head. Then, she put the goggles over the hat. They fit over them perfectly. "That'll help until you grow into them." _

_Takuya grinned at his mother. "Thanks Mommy!" _

_End Flashback_

_Like father like son. _Sora's smile faded. _Takuya's pride is in those goggles just as Taichi's was._ She gripped it and looked on the picture on Takuya's desk. There was a picture of Shinya, Takuya, Kaito Kanbara, and she. The four of them in a family pose. Sora had married Kaito a few years after Taichi's death. Even then, Takuya was too young to understand the things about his biological father. Sora gripped the goggles harder. Takuya didn't even _know _Taichi was his biological father. He didn't know what a good man that Taichi was. He didn't know what a good man his _father_ was.

Sora tilted her head back and leaned on Takuya's desk as a nostalgic feeling tingled in her heart. Kaito was great... she had to admit, but the relationship was missing something. Sora was of bliss when she was with Taichi. She felt that anything could happen. But with Kaito... it wasn't there anymore. Both of them knew it. _Hell, it wouldn't be a surprise if he were having an affair... _Sora shook her head. Kaito was her husband. She needed to be strong. Taichi had the strength of courage while she had the strength of love.

Sora sighed as she let the nostalgic feeling take over. She smiled and held the goggles close to her heart. She thought about every moment with Taichi that she could remember. She reminisced on his hardheaded moments and she reminisced on her worrywart moments. She reminisced on the moments that she spent with Taichi when Yamato had broken up with her and she reminisced on how she had gathered enough courage to give him home baked chocolates she had made for Valentine's Day. She reminisced on the days that they finally started dating and she reminisced on each second of bliss that she felt when he had knelt down in front of her at their college graduation and proposed to her. Tears were falling out of Sora's eyes by that moment. She held the goggles tighter to her heart as she smiled through her tears. She reminisced on the day that Taichi and she were surrounded by their friends when Takuya was born. Boy had he been happy when that had happened.

"Mom?"

Sora snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to the door and saw Takuya through her tears. She wiped away her tears and looked closer to see that Takuya was covered in dirt and mud. "Oh... Takuya..." Her voice trembled slightly. Through the blur of her tears, she swore that she saw Taichi in her son's place. They looked so much alike... Sora walked to Takuya with the goggles out of the hat. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you'd be gone longer. I'm so sorry for intruding in your room."

"No, it's okay," Takuya protested. He had a concerned look on his face. He dug into his pocket and took out a tissue. Gently, he washed away the tears on her face. He smiled. "You look better when you're not crying, you know that, Mom? Why are you anyways?"

Sora smiled at him as he finished talking. She brushed some of his bangs away from his face. "No honey, I'm just... crying over something that's been misplaced for a long time." Takuya looked at his mother even more curiously. Sora's smile widened. She gently put the goggles over Takuya's hair as if he were Taichi and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Get washed up. I'm going to start dinner soon." Sora walked passed Takuya towards the kitchen. Takuya was definitely a reflection of who his father was.

Takuya blinked for a second and looked at the slim mirror that was in his room as well. "I dunno what Mom's problem is." He looked at himself and the way that his mother had put the goggles over his head. He shook his head. "Mom definitely needs to get with the fashion of this time. Whoever puts their goggles like this looks ri_diculous!_"

**Within Myotismon's Castle**

Taichi leaned against one of the walls that surrounded the area. He wore the same cloak as what young Gennai and his people had wore. He remembered a little over 13 years ago when he had died. It was confusing, but it was like he was an angel in this world. It was like he was dead, but it was like he wasn't. Taichi remembered when his soul was wandering throughout the digital world. He had longed to find his friends. No one had dared entered the Digital World again since his death. That saddened him greatly. It was when he had finally came upon Gennai's house and found him there. Gennai had found away for him to be 'rebirthed'. Since then, he had been helping with the development of the digital world. He stood by here silently while Tailmon and Patomon had helped bring order to this place with Lopmon.

His friends hadn't seen the changes that were made to help modify the world. Gennai and he were able to be the first ones to actually 'create' digimon. They had made the Trailmon to help transfer goods needed around the whole world. A sad smile was on his face. Evil had just been rid of weeks earlier. It made him feel as if he were a young child again. His physical appearance looked as if he were never dead. He was aging, just as he would if he were truly alive, and he was okay with it. The age had made him feel old, and it reminded him of his adventures when he was younger.

Taichi smiled as he thought of how the day was saved by the new digidestined. It was sad that they might not come back—if they even knew how. He couldn't believe it. Taichi just couldn't. He had recognized those goggles of the 13-year-old boy that had fused with the spirit of fire from when he was younger.

He had helped choose which chosen child would help in the Digital world. As he searched, he found a boy with the greatest brown eyes filled with determination. He recognized this. It was the look of determination that his wife had always complimented him on. A sadder smile was on his face. He missed her a lot. He felt as if dreams were coming true when he and she had married and had a kid. He reminisced on the moments that he had shared with her.

_Flashback_

_Taichi grinned as he held Sora's hand tightly. He was walking backwards in the digital world while his girlfriend was blindfolded. This was their 6 Year Anniversary. Six years they've been dating. Six long years. Tonight was the night. "We're almost there, Sora." He had his arm around her waist as the wind slapped against their faces. Birdramon cawed as she looked back at Taichi. There was a coy grin on the digimon's face. Taichi grinned back as Birdramon stopped at a spot. She kept her wings flapped in front of the area that Taichi and she had rehearsed to hover on over and over again. _

_Taichi took the blindfold off of Sora's face. He brushed away some of Sora's bangs and smiled. "Okay, open your eyes and look down." _

_Sora's eyes fluttered open. She looked down and gasped. "T-Taichi... it's beautiful..." Under them was a group of separate lights that dangled in the air. There was music playing and every single digidestined was on the ground. They were all looking up at the couple. They knew Taichi's plan. They were hoping that Sora would be accepting. _

"_It took all day, but Izzy and I were able to do it. Happy Anniversary, Sora," Taichi said to his girlfriend gently. He smiled at her as she continued to gape. He tilted his head at Birdramon as her cue to land on the ground. Taichi and Sora got off of Birdramon's back. She de-digivolved back to Piyomon and all three of them walked towards the different areas that were set up. It looked like a festival that would be celebrated in the real world, truthfully. _

"_Onii-san, Sora," Hikari came up to them with her arm hooked with Ken's. She smiled. "Happy anniversary." She held out some of her cotton candy. "Want some? Tailmon is working the booth." _

"_No thank you, Hikari," Sora replied. She hooked her own arm with Taichi's with a smile. "Thank you for doing this, guys." _

"_We barely did a thing," Ken protested. He gave a grin and gestured to Taichi. "Taichi had made all of the blue prints for this. Everyone else just helped set it up while he gave you part 2 to your present." _

_Sora blinked. She turned to Taichi with an awed look. "You... did all of this?" _

_Taichi smiled at her. He touched noses with her and gave her a small kiss. "Sora, I'd do anything for you." Taichi turned away and picked a Sakura Blossom from one of the Sakura trees. Taichi took the bud and looked at it. He then brushed away some of Sora's hair and put the flower in her hair. "You look even more beautiful." Sora smiled back at her. _

"_That reminds me, Hikari." Both Taichi and Sora turned to both Ken and Hikari. The younger couple looked as if they were in their own little world now. Ken smiled at Hikari and held up two different flowers. "I went to the florist today. You said you had wanted me to find the perfect flowers for you, right?" _

"_Yeah, that's right," Hikari replied. She looked at him curiously. "Why?" _

_Ken dug into his pocket and took out two different flowers. "The florist gave me two different samples. I wasn't sure which one that you wanted to choose out for the wedding. After all, you'd be carrying the bouquet, not me." _

"_Hm... Oh!" Hikari turned to her brother. Apparently, she didn't even realize that he was still there. She sheepishly smiled. "I'm so sorry. We'll go somewhere else to discuss the wedding, right Ken?" _

_Ken blinked. He nodded and gave the same sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry." Both of them went away. _

_Sora sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't believe that someone as young as Hikari is getting married..." _

"_Well, they are legal marrying age... Besides, Izzy and Yolei already have a child, remember?" Taichi pointed out. He looked around for anything else to say to make the awkwardness go away. _

"_I wonder how they arrived to that decision...," Sora said hesitantly. "To know that they were at the truest of their love to get married... How are Izzy and Ken sure that they are certain that they are truly in love?" _

"_I dunno..." Taichi admitted. He took a deep breath and gave a smile. "Maybe it just comes to them after a while... And that reminds me, Sora... there's something that I want to give you..." Taichi got down on his knee and looked at Sora passionately. _

"_What is it?" Sora asked curiously. What Taichi was doing seemed too sudden for her. _

"_Part three of my anniversary gift to you, Sora-chan," Taichi smiled at her. "Please... will you marry me?" _

_Flash Forward_

_Taichi took deep breaths on the outside of the birthing room. He had a tight grip on Hikari's arm as she fed Kouji his milk. Kouichi was with his father. Taichi looked at Hikari and saw her coo Kouji cutely. Taichi turned back to the room and heard Sora's piercing screams. He winced. Was that how Hikari sounded? How did something that sounded that painful look so sweet in Hikari's hands? Taichi tightened his grip on his sister's hand. _

"_Taichi! You're hurting my hand!" Hikari hissed irritably. Taichi let go of it and muttered a sorry. Hikari blinked at his brother and grinned. "Hey, you're not the one in labor... don't worry, after a little washing up the baby and all of that, the baby will look like the best thing in the world."_

"_There's no doubt about that," Taichi agreed. He smiled and opened his arms. Hikari put Kouji in Taichi's arms. Taichi looked at Kouji as he sipped his milk and looked into his blue eyes. "Is that how you felt, Hikari? When they had brought Kouichi and Kouji back for you to hold?" _

_Hikari smiled and nodded. "Yes. Definitely yes. Have you decided on names yet?" _

"_Yuri if it's a girl and Satoshi if it's a boy," Taichi explained. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks for taking the time off to come, Hikari." _

"_It's too bad that everyone else is busy. I think they'll be coming later," Hikari stated. _

_The nurse came out with a big smile on her face. "Yagami-san, you can come in now if you want to." _

_Taichi let out another big breath and followed the nurse in. Hikari followed from behind with an excited look on her face. Taichi peaked in with a nervous smile and saw Sora breastfeeding their newborn. "Hey Sora. You feeling okay?" _

_Sora looked up from her position and smiled. Taichi came over to her to look at "Hours of contractions just for this little guy, but I think you'll be satisfied with your new born son, Taichi..." _

_A big smile came onto Taichi's face. "A newborn son, huh?" Sora grinned at her husband and gently gave the young baby to his father. Taichi looked at him happily. Big brown eyes stared right back at him. "Hey there, Satoshi Kazuki Yagami..." _

"_Aw... Taichi, I thought we agreed to name him Akio!" Sora protested. She gave him a small pout. _

_Taichi frowned and turned to his wife. "No... I remembered correctly that you suggested Satoshi..." _

"_Akio." _

"_Satoshi." _

"_Akio." _

"_Satoshi." _

"_Aki—"_

"_Uh... guys... you're upsetting the baby...," Hikari cut in. Both of the couple turned to the amused mother. She cracked a grin and eyed the baby. "How about Takuya?" _

"_Takuya?" Sora asked. She arched an eyebrow. "Like a pioneer?" _

"_Takuya..." Taichi said in a quiet tone. Both Sora and he looked at each other for a confirmation. Taichi smiled. "I like it." _

_End Flashback_

Taichi turned his head when he heard footsteps. He saw none other than the warrior of fire enter the building. Taichi ran his hand through his head and smiled. "Agnimon, it's you."

Agnimon smiled under his mask. He joined the young man against the wall and continued to smile. "It's surprising that you kept your identity hidden in the castle, Taichi-sama. I would have thought that you would be jumping for joy when you saw that your son was out there."

Taichi turned his head coy with a small smirk. "Quite frankly Agnimon, I have no idea of what you're talking about." He tilted his head back and reminisced on that very day once again. A sad smile came on his face. He had goals set for Takuya already. He had wanted to help Takuya ride his first bike without training wheels and he had wanted to teach him soccer... he missed being able to do that. It would have been great.. until he had died.

Agnimon gave his own smirk. "Why of course you don't, Taichi-sama. You _didn't _choose the next digidestined yourself and you _didn't _choose the kids of your former friends for just in case something happened."

Taichi closed his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Fine, you caught me." He sighed in a reminiscent daze. "How did he look, Agnimon? What was it like when you were on your journey with him?"

Agunimon grinned. "He's a chip off of the old bock, Taichi." He smiled and turned away from the father. He reminisced his self. Takuya was a stubborn hardheaded boy. He was determined with everything he did and had even learned his lessons by going to the real world just as his father did.

_He's a reflection of you..._

**Author's Note: **

Hm... I hope you guys like it. If you don't understand what Sora meant when she said "crying over something that's been misplaced for a long time," she meant that she was crying over Taichi, who she feels like she's forgotten about since his death and that that memory is in the back of her mind. Now the complaints that you guys are probably going to say:

C: ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?! It's Takuya Kanabara, NOT Takuya Yagami!

A: As I said, this fic might be the prequel to my far distant fic in the future. I told you what had happened as well, or did you miss that? Taichi had died from Darktyrannomon while Sora got remarried.

C: Why the hell would a Darktyrannomon even do that?

A: If I remember correctly (which I probably don't...), DarkTyrannomon are basically Tyrannomon that have been affected by a virus that turns them evil, correct? I couldn't find another digimon with an alibi for attacking like that.

C: Geez, you ruined the moment with Takuya saying that. He'd at least have respect for what his mother did!

A: Remember, Sora put the goggles on Takuya as if Taichi were wearing them. Takuya is probably used to wearing his goggles with his hat, so it really wouldn't work out. Takuya has to remain clueless as well since he doesn't even know that Taichi is his biological father.

C: There isn't a point in choosing Tailmon, Patamon, and Lopmon for this...

A: Hm... Well, it'd be great to have a connection, don't ya think? XD

Hm... if this fic really interested you guys, then I guess you would like to know who's child is who's, correct? XD

Takuya is the child of both Sora and Taichi.

Kouichi and Kouji are the children of both Hikari and Ken (who are divorced.)

Izumi is the child of Mimi and Yamato.

Tomoki is the child of Takeru and an OC.

Junpei is the child of both Koushirou and Yolei.

There will be more explanations if you guys are interested in the fic that I'm making. It'll be started during the summer time, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and will review! Or are at least annoyed enough to leave a criticism... truthfully, I'd explain the plot further in the other fic...I'm sorry that the ending was crappy, I'm just not used to making one shots... I didn't really know whether or not to put it under the subject for Taichi and Takuya, Sora and Takuya, or just Sora and Taichi. Feel free to tell me your thoughts...


End file.
